Danny Phantom Adventures: Intertwined
by RTNightmare
Summary: Based off of Aaron12's scenerio that Sam got ghost powers a little after she started dating Danny after Phantom Planet. If you didn't read any of Aaron's stories, you'd better do that or this will not make sense. This story takes place when they are twenty, four or five years after Sam got her powers. Rated T for safety. Constructive Criticism Appreciated! Nothing rude, please!


Intertwined

**Danny Phantom Adventures**

**Episode 1 ~ Part 1**

Sam Manson had waited for the day of Halloween, though she hadn't known it would be that day, her whole life. That was the day her boyfriend, Danny Fenton, had finally made her feel complete…

"Sam, are you in there?" Danny called through the door of the bathroom in their new house.

Both of them were twenty years old – Danny being a few months older, and had moved into a new house together. They were on a nice street and their house was definitely big enough. Thankfully, they were just a block away from Danny's old home – in case there were any ghostly matters that needed their attention.

Sam answered, "Yeah, I'll be right out!"

Sam finished putting on her beautiful gothic black dress and makeup, leaving her hair down for once. Then she opened the door and looked at her loving boyfriend.

Danny and Sam had been together for years, and they'd been fighting together for almost just as long. Both of them were half-ghost-half-human and both of them were very powerful in their own ways.

"You ready?" Danny asked, a hint of edginess in his tone that he was trying to conceal.

Sam nodded, "Yeah, but is something wrong?"

Danny shook his head quickly, "I'm just…y'know, anxious to get to the party!"

Sam smiled, "Then let's go!"

The Amity Park Halloween Masquerade was an annual party celebrating Danny Phantom and Sam Tasma's success. Though the citizens who came didn't know that Danny Fenton was Danny Phantom or Sam Manson was Sam Tasma, they still enjoyed it. This celebration had started four years earlier and would probably go on for generations, honoring the ghost heroes of Amity Park and the world.

When Danny and Sam arrived, a lot of the citizens who had already arrived came to meet them, one of them being their closest friend and Mayor of Amity Park, Tucker Foley.

"Hey guys, what's up?" He asked, Valerie Gray standing close to him, her arm linked with his.

"Noooooothing, are you two back together?" Danny asked suspiciously.

"Of course, I forgot to tell you. Valerie and I have been together for a week. Sorry, I forgot to update you. But then again, you were in Atlanta saving that one town from that ghost invasion." He shrugged. "Well, now you know."

Sam looked at Danny as he looked at her. These days, just by being close or being in ghost forms, they could have conversations without verbal communications. Tucker thought it was weird, but it was an easier way to be mushy without others knowing it.

"Danny, Sam, I thought you wouldn't make it!" They all turned to Paulina, an old classmate, closely followed by Dash, her fiancé. Dash and Paulina had known Danny and Sam's secret since three years before when they stumbled upon them mid-transformation.

Paulina had been the true start of the annual Halloween Masquerade because of her obsession with Danny's ghosts half. But since she had found a lover in Dash and Danny had a girlfriend, she had settled it by becoming as close a friend as she could with Danny. This required her to become less shallow and more nice and understanding of others.

"We barely did because Sam took so long in the bathroom." Danny said chuckling, earning a glare from his girlfriend.

Paulina sighed and looked at Sam, "But you do look lovely, Sam. That dress looks great." Sam smiled mildly. What Paulina meant to say was that dress looked great **on her**. But considering Paulina was still adjusting her ways, Sam let it go.

"Thanks." Sam said, looking away.

Just then, the music started. It was slow and immediately called to anyone who brought a date. Danny took Sam's hand and guided her to the dance floor. There they took each other in their arms and swayed side to side, Danny occasionally spinning Sam or dipping her.

It was a few dances later that Danny's parents, Jack and Maddie Fenton had arrived with his sister, Jazz, and Sam's parents, Jeremy and Pamela Manson. Danny smiled, though it turned to a nervous one when he realized what he was about to do. He wasn't worried about what Sam would think. It was her parents that made him nervous. But he had to try…

Danny waited for the right moment. And it came at the end of that dance.

"Would anyone like to say anything over the microphone?" A woman who helped host the masquerade asked.

Danny's arm shot up immediately. His was one of the only ones that did.

"Okay, Danny Fenton. You go first!"

Sam looked at her boyfriend in confusion as he pulled her to the small stage and the microphone. He took the microphone and as clearly as he could, with all the bravery he had, spoke into the voice enhancer.

"As some of you know, Sam and I have been together for years. I just wanted to let you know my point of view on this. To me, Sam is everything I could ever ask for in a girlfriend or person, for that matter. She's intelligent, unique, witty, courageous, good-hearted, and the only one who can keep me from losing my head." There were some laughs.

"Sam has helped me through so much. But now she must help me with one more thing. And if she does, I'll feel like the happiest man alive, since this is the biggest request I could ever ask of her."

He turned to Sam and bent down on one knee, causing a lot to gasp and whisper with each other, Sam to gasp and cover her mouth in awe, his family to smile proudly, and the other Mansons to shudder.

"Sam Manson, will you do me this honor? Will you marry me?" Danny asked as clearly as he could as he brought out a black velvet box with on a heart engraved at the top.

Carefully, he lifted the top to reveal a beautiful engagement ring with a black stone at the center, two purple stones next to the black, and two white stones on the other sides of the purple.

Sam sobbed as she looked from the ring to Danny. Finally, she managed to whisper, "Yes…I will, Danny!"

Danny smiled and placed the ring on her finger as applause broke out in the crowd, started by Tucker.

Danny handed back the microphone and stepped down with Sam as Tucker hugged him and Sam. Sam was sobbing and smiling. She tried to wipe the tears away, but they just kept coming.

Tucker smiled, "Congrats to both of you! Oh, here Sam…" He gave her a tissue from his pocket. She coughed a "thank you" and then wiped her cheeks, being careful not to smear her makeup.

"I can't believe this! I can't believe you asked me that! I've been waiting so long to marry you, Danny!" Sam choked.

"Really? I'm sorry! I should've asked sooner." Danny joked. He nuzzled closer to Sam who did the same, the two of them closing their eyes.

"It's fine. I'm glad you asked now. Because I have news for you too…" Same leaned against him.

Danny looked at her, bewildered.

Same smiled, "I'm pregnant!"

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


End file.
